


Chutes and Ladders

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Crack [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chutes and Ladders, Crack, F/M, Rage, the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: They are at Marinette's house, really late at night, playing a board game, tensions are high





	

**Author's Note:**

> based loosley on a true story

In the late-night stillness of Marinette's room, there was only the soft breathing and tapping of a board game. It was Adrien's turn to "Bring the Best Board Game As a Kid That's So Boring Now" and one of his fondest memories was playing Chutes and Ladders with his mother. Alya had brought Trouble the day before, and Nino brought Go Fish the day before that (The whole thing was his idea.), and Marinette mentioned something about Candy Land for tomorrow.

 

Nino sleepily tapped ahead five spots to space 85, and Marinette spun a three after him. Adrien was currently in the lead at space 94 and was trying his best to not rub it in their faces and jinx himself. Board games can do that, and he didn't want to risk it.

 

Alya spun, and landed on a six. "Big numbers, useless." She murmured, landing on 33. "I need a ladder."

 

Adrien smiled and spun.

 

A one.

 

Which was a slide down two whole rows.

 

He was so close. So close. This game spanning thirty whole minutes would've been over and he would've ruled his game.

 

 

He screamed suddenly, high and sharp in pure frustration, cutting through everyone's trances and threw his piece somewhere vaguely where it was supposed to be as he ran up Marinette's ladder to her bed in a pure rage, still screaming, powered by Lack of Sleep and How and Why and Shut Up Nino.

 

Nino was practically dying of laughter, along with the girls.

 

"There are no winners." Marinette tried a grave tone, but giggles cut through.

 

"The slides, the slides!" Alya laughed. "They are out to get you son!"

 

"At my most vulnerable...!" Adrien screamed. "I was full of hopes and dreams for victory!" The Holder remix of Hopes and Dreams played softly from Adrien's phone, as it had been when the game started. Nino shook his head at the weaboo's recent obsession. 

 

"Karma, man." Nino spun and garnered a six, landing on space 91. "For all those puns."

 

"Fuck. You."

 

"No need to get violent," Alya spun and landed on 36, grinning as she climbed the tiny ladder. "I don't think bae's into that."

 

"Yes!" Marinette shouted suddenly. Nino grimly noted how invested they were in this game. She landed on 28, and climbed a giant ladder all the way up to 84. "I'm coming for you, Nino." She murmured. "I'm coming."

 

"Surprise buttsex." Adrien suddenly contributed, in his spot, to the shock of everyone because no one saw him come down, "in your ass, Nino. 'Twill be very painful."

 

"Ow, man. Thought we were friends."

 

"Karma."

 

"This is as savage as Monopoly." Marinette muttered.

 

"Or Uno." Adrien chirped, grinning. "I beat all your asses in Uno." 

 

"Dos, tres, it's your turn, scumbag."

 

* * *

 

Despite the sour slide, Adrien still had solid third at 75. Marinette in second at 84, and Nino in first at 91, and Alya in last at 44. She was extremely upset by this, and expressed this through kicks under the table from unstrategic spins and missed ladders.

 

Nino spun a six, and froze at what that implied. Adrien burst into laughter, exclamations of "Karma!" And "Ha, got 'em!" exploding from his mouth in complete and utter joy. 

 

Nino felt betrayed and thought his heart was going to break.

 

He was at 98. But there was a goddamn slide.

 

He still found pride that he handled it better that Adrien, though.

 

"I'm coming up fast, boys." Marinette declared, spinning another six and landing on 90. "Like surprise buttsex, you never saw me coming."

 

* * *

Adrien was going to make it!

 

He was at 86, which unleashed a bit of panic due to the slide right next to him. But he kept cool. Ones were kinda rare, after all.

 

Marinette had silently accepted a slide, along with the laughs of her friends, and merely called a "minor setback." Alya was coming on strong, in the late fifties, and Nino was at a strong 83 behind Adrien.

 

Adrien felt pretty confident that he was going to win.

 

He spun, and

 

" _HOLY-_ " 

 

He spun. A one. A one.

 

Everyone burst into laughs as Adrien climbed onto Marinette's roof after rather violently flipping the table, (And nearly tearing the board game in half.) and screamed angry bloody murder into the night. Marinette was pretty sure that his vocal chords would need some water, so she went downstairs to prepare some, silently hoping to miss the fabled Wrath of Adrien Agreste.

 

When she came back, Adrien was sprawled out on the floor, Nino and Alya looked half dead of laughter, and Adrien looked about ready to cry, cradling his ankle.

 

She merely swept his hair away and patted his forehead, and offered the glass of water before asking what happened.

 

"So, Adrien was done being a weirdo for like five minutes-" Nino broke into giggles and Alya took this as her cue to continue the story. "And he came down, still looking mad as fuck, but he decided-" She burst into laughs, and Nino had to take deep steadying breaths to continue.

 

"And he decided to like, swing down like Spider-Man or some shit?? And twisted his ankle!!" He fully guffawed once he was done, the memory seemingly too much for him. Marinette could agree. Something like that would kill her from laughter.

 

Adrien whimpered from below her.

 

"'S not funny!" He whined. "I could've fucking broke something!"

 

"Like my bed?" Marinette offered before she could censor herself. The couple on the other side of the room died again, and Marinette concludes that she will have to keep her savagery on the down-low before they for real pop a lung and die.

 

Adrien looks absolutely offended in every way imaginable, like this is the number one disgrace, you have disgraced me and everything I set my eyes on, oh my God, before submitting into laughter as well.

 

And Marinette sat, looking sage as fuck as she sipped the cold water and observed the idiots before her. 

**Author's Note:**

> (i think that marinette would actually be very chill late at night and early in the morning)
> 
> and they all went to bed the end 
> 
> but the thing is
> 
> Adrien wasn't exactly supposed to be there because he sneaked out
> 
> and forgot to go back home
> 
> s h i t


End file.
